


Impulses

by Kendra_Storm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Concerned Merlin, Hugging, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendra_Storm/pseuds/Kendra_Storm
Summary: Arthur is injured in a battle, and Merlin is worried.Written for the prompt: Merlin giving Arthur a tight hug that makes them lose their breath.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 176





	Impulses

The quest had not gone as planned. Everything seemed to be going well at first— they had found the bandits’ hide-out with ease been able to detain them after a grueling battle. However, they had not counted on the fact that only half of the bandits had been in the lair at that time, and they were quite angry to find their comrades unconscious on the ground.

The knights and Arthur were able to turn the tides again, but not before Arthur received a good slash to his side. Merlin felt the breath leave his lungs, his emotions making his magic claw at his skin, aching to be released. Ignoring everything else, Merlin rushed into the calming fray.

“Arthur!” Merlin fell to his knees beside him, panicked eyes scanning his injury. He pushed the chainmail up and tore off the remaining pieces of Arthur’s shirt. The wound wasn’t too deep, but if they left it untreated until they were back in Camelot, it could get infected.

“I’m fine, Merlin. It’s just a small cut.” Arthur wheezed, his shallow breathing and sweaty skin doing nothing to calm Merlin at all.

“We have to clean it before an infection sets in. Can you stand?” Merlin helped Arthur to his feet, throwing his arm over his shoulder in order to keep him upright. With the rest of the bandits captured, Merlin took Arthur over to the nearby river. 

Untying the kerchief around his neck, Merlin submerged it in the cool waters and used it to dab away the drying blood. Arthur hissed through his teeth, and Merlin did his best to be more gentle. Once that was done, he ripped off a strip from the bottom of his shirt and began to wrap the wound.

“Isn’t the point of this to prevent infection? Why are you putting your dirty shirt on it.” Arthur gave him one of his looks, and Merlin tried to remind himself that Arthur was injured, and smacking him in the head would not be productive.

“I assure you, _sire_ , my shirt is clean.”

“Doubtful.” Arthur scoffed, and Merlin tightened the bandage a bit more than necessary in retaliation.

It was an amateur's work at best, but it would have to do. Hopefully Gaius didn’t scold him too hard for not learning anything when they got back. As it turns out, Gaius was too preoccupied with helping the injured prince than to yell at him. Go figure.

“How bad is it?” Merlin asked, biting his thumbnail as he peered over his shoulder to look at Arthur.

“It was good thinking on your part to clean his wound, otherwise this could have been a lot worse. He just needs some stitching up and some bed rest, and he should be good as new in a week or so.”

Merlin felt the anxiety that had had a tight grip on his heart loosen some. Merlin gave Gaius a smile. “Thank you, Gaius.”

Gaius just hummed in response, and Merlin went to his room in order to give him more space to work. About an hour later, Gaius knocked on his bedroom door, startling him from where he was taking a very important nap.

“Please take Prince Arthur back up to his chambers. It’s very important that he gets the rest he needs, so that means actually being attentive, Merlin.” Gaius fixed him with the dreaded eyebrow, and Merlin raised a hand to his heart.

“Your words hurt me, Gaius. I’m always punctual, efficient, and polite.”

Arthur scoffed from where he lay on the cot. “Right.”

Merlin rolled his eyes at the jest but went over to help him up regardless. Once Arthur was settled in his bed, Merlin stepped back and took a good look at him.

“What?” Arthur asked, irritation clear in his tone.

“Well, it’s— It’s just that—”

“Oh, for gods’ sake, Merlin, spit it out!”

Before he could second guess himself, he rushed forward and wrapped Arthur in a tight hug. Arthur hissed in his ear, and Merlin moved back quickly.

“Sorry, I’m just glad you’re alright.” He gave a sheepish smile that Arthur returned with a suspicious glare. “Anywho, I’ll be right outside if you need anything!”

Merlin scurried out the door, feeling his ears burn and his heart race. He probably shouldn’t have done that, and maybe Arthur will keep a five-foot distance between them from now on, but one thing’s for certain: Arthur was okay, and Merlin couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't be opposed to writing a sequel from Arthur's POV. Thoughts?


End file.
